Harry Potter and the Order of Destiny Year 6
by Cral
Summary: Harry, Ron, and Hermione are preparing in their 6th year for Harry's destiny, fighting Voldemort to the death. To prepare Harry they form their own order. Read this story to discover what the secret weapon of the Order of Destiny is. Write reviews!
1. Chapter 1 The Letter

Chapter 1 The Letter

"Get your butt out of bed!" Harry heard someone screaming in a distant fuzzy voice.

"Harry!" Said the voice, getting steadily closer.

"Ugh," Harry thought. "Maybe if I pretend I'm asleep then the noise will stop."

"HARRY!"

"WHAT!" Harry yelled as he sat upright in bed and collided with a very surprised Ron.

"Blimey Harry..." Ron moaned as he rubbed his forehead and a small lump started forming.

"Sorry Ron. Err...didn't see you there. What were you yelling for anyway?" Harry asked as he massaged his own forehead.

"I've been trying to get you up for the past ten minutes. Mum said breakfast is ready. Besides, were meeting Hermione at Diagon Alley at two. So, we can't be late," explained Ron. "By the way...happy birthday!"

"O yeah...thanks" Harry muttered as he jumped out of bed with a slight spring in his step. He quickly changed clothes and they went down to breakfast. Harry was staying with the Weasleys until the end of the summer, even though Dumbledore said he was to stay at home, where Harry was safe. The only way the Weasleys could convince Dumbledore to let Harry stay with them was if they stayed at the Order of Phoenix Headquarters. It's very safe there since Dumbledore is the secret keeper. Harry had been with the Weasleys for only a couple of days now.

"Good morning you two," Mrs. Weasley said warmly to Ron and Harry as they entered the kitchen.

"G'morning" They answered in reply. Ginny was already seated at the table.

"Your letters have arrived from Hogwarts," Mrs. Weasley told them as she handed the letters to them. "They are a bit thicker than usual this time," said Mrs. Weasley, "since your O.W.L. results have come as well..." she added with a bit of a nervous quiver in her voice.

Harry gasped. This was it. These results would decide whether or not he would be an auror. Ron looked too nervous to say anything. He took his letter as though it were about to explode.

"You first," Ron managed to whisper breathlessly.

Harry reached forward. His hands were slightly trembling. He broke the wax seal and pulled out the contents. There was the usual reminder of what time school starts and a list of his schoolbooks, but there was also another piece of parchment. Harry unfolded it, his heart beating rapidly. Harry read...

Ordinary Wizarding Level (O.W.L.) Test Results

O-Outstanding, E-Exceeds Expectations, A-Acceptable, P-Poor, D-Dreadful, T-Troll

Charms - O

Transfiguration-E

Herbology-E

Defense Against the Dark Arts-O +

Potions-A

Care of Magical Creatures-O

Divination-P

Astronomy-A

History of Magic-T

"Wow..." Harry muttered to himself.

"Let me see yours!" Ron yelled as he yanked the sheet out of Harry's hand. "Seven O.W.L.'s! Damn! How did you get an O plus in Defense Against the Dark Arts? It isn't even possible. Hmm...you've failed divination and history of magic. Great! Now you don't have to take those classes anymore!"

"You've forgot Potions. I don't have to take it anymore either," Harry corrected him. He may be able to be an auror, after all.

"But you passed," Ron said with a confused look on his face.

"But to take Snape's N.E.W.T class you have to make 'Exceeds Expectations on your O.W.L.'" If he made at least five 'Exceeded Expectations' in his N.E.W.T. tests next year, then he could be an auror. Besides, getting to drop Snape's class was his idea of a reward.

"O well, it's a win-win situation," Ron replied. "Snape doesn't have to see your face again, and you don't have put up with his sh...AHH!"

"Ron Weasley! Are you going to look at your results or what?" Exclaimed a very anxious Mrs. Weasley as she shoved the letter in his face.

"O...all right," Ron replied. A very green look had come over his face. He opened his letter, "Not too bad," Ron sighed with relief as he face turn back to its normal color. "E in Charms, E in Transfiguration, A in Herbology, O in Defense Against the Dark Arts, P in Potions, O in Care of Magical Creatures, T in Divination, A in Astronomy, and A in History of Magic. Not too shabby," Ron said with a grin. "I don't see how I passed History of Magic though. I think I'll drop that subject anyway. Another year with Professor Binns would kill me. Look what it did to him!" Harry knew the only reason Ron was dropping was because Harry wouldn't be there, but Harry was grateful for it.

"I'm soo proud of you Ron!" Mrs. Weasley screeched as she hugged Ron to his dismay. "You too Harry!" she said as she attacked him too.

"Good job mate," said Harry though a wide grin. "I wonder how Hermione did."

"Strait O's of course," said Ron without hesitation. "But I doubt even she got an O plus," grinned Ron as he nudged Harry in the side.

"Harry, you've got something else in your envelope," piped in Ginny. Harry dumped out the remaining contents. Out fell a prefect badge and a letter.

"Harry, you're a prefect too! Now we can rule the school!" Ron congratulated Harry. "We'll show Malfoy."

"You know it," Harry laughed said as he picked up the letter. He read...

Dear Mr. Potter,

We are pleased to inform you that you are now a school prefect. In addition to being a school prefect, you are now captain of the Gryffindor quidditch team.

Good luck,

Minerva McGonagall

"I'm quidditch captain!" yelled Harry as he gave a loud whoop and jumped into the air.

"Great! Now you can let me cut practice!" Ron said excitedly.

"Hurry up you two!" said Mrs. Weasley as she gave Harry a wink, "Were going to be late if you don't get a move on."

"Ok, ok, keep your hair on woman," muttered Ron.

"Quickly! You too Ginny!" Mrs. Weasley said as she pushed Ron and Harry into the living room. She shoveled some floo powder into Harry's hand. "You first, dear." Floo powder wasn't Harry's favorite way of traveling.


	2. Chapter 2 A Day in Diagon Alley

Chapter 2 A Day in Diagon Alley

"Boom!" Harry's feet hit the floor. He was in "Flourish and Blotts." Harry brushed the ash on his shirt as he stepped out of the fireplace to wait for everyone else to arrive when "WHAM!" Someone had collided with him and was now hugging him. It was Hermione.

"Harry! Happy Birthday!" Hermione said as she hugged Harry.

"Mind giving me some air?" Harry gasped. "Good to see you too. How'd you get here?"

"I took the knight bus. My parents weren't very keen on letting me come here by myself though."

"Hey Hermione," said Ron so enthusiastically it made Hermione jump.

"You scared me!" she said breathlessly.

"Sorry." Ron Grinned.

"Hello Hermione," Mrs. Weasley said.

"Hi Mrs. Weasley. Hey Ginny,"

"Ginny and I will meet you in a couple of hours. Meet us here," said Mrs. Weasley with a warm smile. "But don't be running off to Knockturn Alley," she stated with a stern look.

"Bye" They replied.

The Three friends left the store. It was a beautiful day. The warm sun shined on the three friends as they bought three chocolate strawberry swirl ice creams from Florence's Ice Cream Parlor. "Where to?" asked Harry.

"Let's go to Fred and George's shop! I'm dying to see it," said Ron as he quickened his pace. "Here we are," Ron whispered in awe.

There was a sign above a small shop that said "Weasley's Wizard Wheezes." On the window was a moving poster showing a boy eating a candy and then magically becoming clothed in a dress. "Hey there," they heard a familiar voice say. Either Fred or George was walking out of the shop. "Did you come to visit us?" he asked, grinning.

"Yes. Your shop is wonderful!" Hermione exclaimed.

"Have you seen our newest product?" asked the grinning twin as he pointed at the poster. "They're called 'Dress Drops,'" he said. "We got the idea from Neville." Harry remembered that in his third year Neville had clothed a Snape formed boggart in a dress. "We also made a special product. One that will be useful to you and the order," he said as he lowered his voice. "They're called dark glasses," explained the twin as he pulled out a pair of ordinary looking sunglasses. "They may look like ordinary sunglasses, but if you put them on, you can see behind you and see through walls. You can use them to see if people are following you, or you can spy on someone. Also, if you click this button," he said as he clicked the button, "they become invisible, but were not selling them yet. They are strictly for order purposes."

"Brilliant!" Hermione said. "Absolutely brilliant. I'm impressed."

"They are also good for attracting the ladies," Fred said with a wink at Harry. "Here," said the twin as he gave them each a pair, "You three will find good use for them, but don't tell Mum," he said as he looked around.

"Thanks," said Harry and he pocketed his pair, "These will be useful."

"Anyway," said Ron eagerly, "Are you going to show us your shop or what?"

"Of course I will," said the twin, "Don't have a cow. Here's our shop," he said as he led them inside. It was magnificent! There were enough pranks in the shop to fill the dreams of any prankster. There were candies that that would turn you into any animal you please. As well as fake objects that would explode when you picked them up, such as a quill or wand. There were also Skiving Snackboxes that will make you seem like you're sick so you can cut class, and much much more. "We've gotten a few new products," said the other Weasley twin as he popped out from behind a shelve. "Here's something you might enjoy giving to Snape or Malfoy. It's a killer bee," he said as he showed them a small honey colored candy. "If you give this to Malfoy, bees will suddenly be attracted to him. We also have them in snakes, scorpions, and spiders." Ron shivered involuntarily. He's terrified of spiders.

Harry, Ron, and Hermione looked around for a while before they had to go to buy their school things. They went to Gringotts first, so Harry could get some money. Then, they went to the apothecary to get potion ingredients. Of course, they had to go to the quidditch store. Lastly, the friends went back to Flourish and Blotts to get their schoolbooks. Harry and Ron bought only six, since they were only going to take six classes. They were taking charms, transfiguration, herbology, defense against the dark arts, care of magical creatures, and astronomy. Hermione, however, bought ten books. "Hermione! Are you mad?" asked Ron.

"No." Hermione made a very irritated noise and asked, "Aren't you going to ask me how I did on my O.W.L.s? I've been dying tell you!"

"Actually, we weren't planning on OUCH!" Ron yelped as Harry stepped on his toe.

"Fine," grinned Harry, "How did you do?"

"Ten O.W.L.'s. Strait O's!" said Hermione with more than a touch of pride.

"You're slacking," Ron said with a grin on his face, "Harry beat you."

"How...how is that possible," asked Hermione who looked a little downfallen.

"I didn't really beat you," laughed Harry. "I only got seven O.W.L.'s, but I did get an O plus in Defense Against the Dark Arts."

"Oooo," Hermione squealed, "That's very good! I didn't even think that was possible!"

Harry shrugged. "It was nothing. You did great Hermione! I never doubted you. O yeah, Ron got seven O.W.L's too."

"Good job Ron!" said Hermione, "I'm proud of you guys."

"Ron, Harry, and Hermione, it's time to go," Mrs. Weasley said as she walked up to them. They went the fireplace to use floo powder. Hermione was staying with the Weasleys too. This time Harry went last. When he arrived in the living room of the order's headquarters, he was in for a shock.


	3. Chapter 3 Harry's Surprise

Chapter 3 Harry's Surprise

"SURPRISE!" yelled a group of people as Harry landed in the fireplace of the order headquarters. "Happy birthday Harry," said Remus Lupin as he stepped forward and put his hand on Harry's shoulder.

"Wow," Harry managed to stammer as her looked around. All of his closest friends were here, Lupin, Ron, Hermione, Ginny, Charley, Bill, George, Fred, Dumbledore, Mr. and Mrs. Weasley, Tonks, and Mad-eye Moody. It was a wonderful party. Mrs. Weasley had cooked mouthwatering snacks, and there was enough butter beer for everyone to have at least five, not to mention the gifts. Fred and George had compiled a sort of gift basket for Harry. It contained at least one of every product in their shop. When Harry told them it was too much, the twins insisted that Harry should take the gift. They simply reminded Harry that without his Triwizard Tournament money they wouldn't even have the shop. Lupin gave Harry a very interesting book on defensive curses, Dumbledore gave Harry a pair of socks along with a wink, and Mr. Weasley gave Harry some plugs and some rusty batteries. The rest had all pitched in to give Harry an official Firebolt broomstick case. It was beautiful. It was made of polished mahogany and the inside was lined with a spongy sort of material.

Harry couldn't stop stammering "Thanks" to everyone a million times each. It was the best day Harry had in a long time. In fact, Harry hadn't had a good day in long time. All summer Harry has been grieving the death of his godfather, Sirius. Not to mention the prophecy that Harry found out about his previous year at Hogwarts. The prophecy said that in the end Harry's fate was to kill Voldemort or be killed by Voldemort. Naturally, Harry wasn't too keen on this idea. He had been thinking about it all summer. He knew his friends would always be there to comfort him, but he had to kill Voldemort alone. Harry had a sort of longing to have a normal life and he wanted a real family. Now that Sirius was gone, Harry didn't have a grown-up he could talk to when he needed. Sure, there was always Lupin. Harry knew Lupin was trying to be a father figure, but Lupin wasn't always around when Harry needed him. Besides, now that Voldemort had come back, Harry couldn't send any personal letters, incase it was intercepted and had information about the order. He longed to have a family like Ron's, but he was lucky. Mr. and Mrs. Weasley had taken in Harry and tried to treat him like their own son. First things first, Harry needed to ready himself for Voldemort, and Harry finally came up with a plan that would prepare him. A plan that Harry would need some help with, but he couldn't bother anybody about it right now. Infact, Harry wasn't even thinking about any of these problems. Harry had a wonderful day today, and he wasn't going to spoil it by worrying about Sirius's death or Voldemort. Harry thanked and said goodnight to everybody as they left. Harry, Ron, Ginny, and Hermione went upstairs to go to bed, and for the first time all summer, Harry felt on top of the world.


	4. Chapter 4 The Idea

Chapter 4 The Idea

The next morning, Harry woke up with one intention in his mind. "Hermione and Ron, can I speak with you privately?" whispered Harry after breakfast was over.

"Sure," said Hermione.

"Well," said Harry uneasily, "You know that in the end I'm going to have to fight Voldemort and kill him, or be kill... I have an idea that will make me more prepared for when that time comes. I want to become an animagus so I can defend myself better. Also, I'm going to have to learn some new curses, and eventually...the killing curse. I'm going to need the help of you two to make that happen."

"Ooo," said Hermione, "That's a wonderful idea, but I have another suggestion," she said with a sly grin.

"What?" asked Harry with surprise.

"We all become animaguses'," she said with a bright face. "I know that in the end you have to fight Voldemort alone, but you're going to need our help to get you there in the first place. Do you think you're just going to knock on Voldemort's door and think he will duel you? No. Of course not, you're going to need our help.

"Hey, that's not a bad idea," added Ron. "Then we could kinda be Harry's backup."

"Yeah, that is a good idea," Harry said as the idea dawned on him. "We would be just like my dad, Sirius, Lupin, and ...well...Peter."

"We should form a secret alliance between ourselves. Swear ourselves to secrecy and study the right spells so that we will be unstoppable to Voldemort." Hermione said in a very excited, fast voice. "In fact, we can have an order of our own! Since we can't join the Order of the Phoenix."

"That's Brilliant Hermione!" Harry said, "but what should we call it?"

"How about The Order of the...err...Aurors" Ron asked off-handily.

"No," said Harry, "That's no good. Well, we can figure it out later. The way I figure it, we can become animaguses' by the end of our seventh year."

"Actually," Hermione said, "I bet we could do it by Christmas."

"What? But McGonagall said it take years to become an animagus," said Ron who was slightly confused.

"Well, that's true...for an adult, but teenagers can do it a lot faster," said Hermione."Great! I want to be a dragon!" Ron said excitedly.

"I'm afraid you don't get to choose. Besides, a dragon is too big, you won't be able to transform at Hogwarts without being seen. It depends on your soul," Hermione said. "Let me explain how you turn into an animagus. The key to it is to find out who you really are...err...to find your 'inner self.'"

"You sound like those muggles who do yoga, Hermione," snickered Harry.

"Well, they are similar," said Hermione. "When you are in animagus form, you are really just in the animal form of your soul. Like I said, the key it to find your inner self or your soul. Your soul will determine the kind of animal you turn into. For example, if you're really happy and hyper all the time, you might be a ferret.

"Snape would be a snake, because he's slimy, evil, and sneaky," said Ron with a look of disgust on his face.

"You also have to go through a series of potion treatments. The reason a teenager can turn into an animagus faster than an adult is because teenagers know themselves better than adults. Adults are too wrapped up in their job, family, and money to enjoy just being themselves."

"How do you know all this," asked Ron.

"I've done some research," Hermione said. "Actually, I was considering doing it myself."

"Harry, could you come downstairs?" asked Mrs. Weasley, "Professor Dumbledore wants to talk to you," she said and left the room.

"I wonder what he wants to talk to me about," Harry said to Ron and Hermione. In Ron and Harry's bedroom, Ron and Harry were in the middle of a game of wizards chess and Hermione was reading her schoolbooks. It was a two days before they had to return to Hogwarts. "Bye," Harry said to them as he left the room and went downstairs. Harry found Dumbledore in the kitchen, alone.

"Good evening Harry," Dumbledore said warmly as Harry entered. "I want to talk to you about continuing you occlumency lessons. This time you're going to be taking them from me. Have you been practicing it any over the summer?"

"Yes," said Harry. "Every night before I go to bed I clear my mind. I've been doing this ever since Voldemort lured me into his trap through my dreams."

"Very good!" Dumbledore seemed pleased. "Have you had any visions this summer?"

"No, I've had quite a few nightmares, but no visions."

"Very well. When you come back to school I want you to lessons again. I'll inform you when I think it's convenient for me," informed Dumbledore.

"Ok," said Harry. "Maybe it will be fun now that its Dumbledore, and not Snape," thought Harry.

"What was that Harry?" asked Dumbledore.

"I didn't say anything," said Harry wondering whether Dumbledore had read his mind.

"Right," said Dumbledore. "I'll see you at school. Keep out of trouble," he added with a wink.

"Bye."


End file.
